Untitled
by EmpressYuffie
Summary: Chapters 1, 2, and 3 are up. Cloud and the gang meet Cid in an interesting funny way. Choas erupts between Cid and Cloud all because of Cid's mouth. Not sure what else to say about it as it is incomplete. Will update soon.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER_** I do not own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters featured in my story. Though Cloud would make a nice asset to my bedroom... **_DISCLAIMER_**

The sunlight shown through the window and flooded the small room. It splashed into the closed eyes of the sleeping Cloud Strife. He groaned and placed a pillow over his face hoping to get a few more minutes of shuteye. Cloud knew that was impossible, though, as long as young, energetic Yuffie Kisaragi was somewhere close by. Just as predicted, Yuffie burst into Cloud's room, hopped onto the bed, and started jumping up and down.

"Hey, Spike, wake your butt up!" she yelled. "Get up NOW!"

Cloud sat up and tried pushing Yuffie off the bed but she was too quick. He decided he better get up before Yuffie became angry and he knew better than to get her angry. Cloud swung his legs over the side of the bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Ok, I'm up," Cloud said.

"Yay!" Yuffie exclaimed as she jumped down off the bed and ran out of the room and downstairs. Cloud had to smirk as she left.

"So young she is," he thought as he stood and headed downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Tifa Lockhart sat out in the garden behind Aeris Gainsborough's house. The whole gang had arrived there just two days before but it was like they lived there for years. Tifa cooked all the meals and Barret Wallace helped Aeris do the dishes. Red XIII and Vincent Valentine hung out in the living room most of the time while Yuffie pestered them to play tag. Cloud stayed up in his room only coming out to eat. Cait Sith followed everyone around trying to read their fortunes.

Tifa sighed as a small breeze started to blow. She closed her eyes letting the breeze blow through her hair when she heard a small buzzing sound far off into the distance. She shot her eyes open and gazed upward as the noise grew louder. Seconds later, a small blue and orange plane came streaking across the sky. Smoke was pouring out of the engines and it was losing altitude fast. Tifa ran into the house.

"Hey, guys, come here quick!" she yelled. Everyone rushed into the kitchen. "I just saw a plane. It looked in bad shape. I think it crashed nearby. Maybe we should go check it out."


	3. Chapter 3

Cid Highwind pushed his goggles up on his head and jumped out of his crashed plane. He kicked the side of it in anguish.

"Stupid piece of &!#$," he said to his plane. "This is the fifth time today this #!$& thing crashed. I'm sick of this."

A small crowed started to gather around Cid and the downed Tiny Bronco. Cid acted like they weren't there and started to repair the plane.

Moments later, Cloud followed by his group pushed their way through the gawking crowd and approached the plane.

"Need any help?" Aeris asked in her normal sweet tone.

Cid poked his head around the side of the plane to look at Aeris. "What do you know about fixing planes?" he asked with a semi-cocky tone.

"Well, nothing," Aeris replied and looked down at her boots.

"Then get the $&#! away from me," Cid said then went back to fixing his plane.

"Now you watch it, buddy," said an annoyed Cloud. "That's no way to speak to a lady. You apologize to her now!"

Cid came around from the side of the plane and stood before Cloud. "And what if I don't?" he asked with a smirk.

"Then," Cloud sneered as he unsheathed his sword. "You'll have to answer to me."

"Oh, yeah?" Cid took out his spear. "We'll have to see about that."

Cloud and Cid each took a step towards each other. They were both ready for a fight.

"Cloud, no!" Aeris shouted as she ran between the two fighters. "Cloud, you can't. Not here."

"Aeris, step aside," Cloud demanded as he moved his arm towards her never removing his eyes from Cid's.

"No, Cloud," Aeris stood her ground. "I won't move. You cannot fight with him. There's no reason for it. Listen to me."

"I will not allow him to speak to you that way." Cloud tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword.

"I don't care," Aeris pleaded. "Just don't fight with him. Not here. Not now. It's pointless." A single tear streaked down her cheek. Cloud reached up and wiped it away.

"Fine," Cloud said. "I won't fight him." Cloud sheathed his sword and turned and walked away.

"I'll make some tea," Tifa said following right behind Cloud.

"Tea?" asked a now wide-eyed Cid. "Hey, wait up! I like tea!" Cid scurried after them pleading for them to share their tea with him.


End file.
